Rise (song)
"Rise" is a song by Katy Perry originally intended to be featured on Witness, but then got removed and released early. Perry co-wrote the song with Savan Kotecha and its producers Max Martin, and Ali Payami. It was created as an image song for U.S. broadcaster NBC's coverage of the 2016 Summer Olympics. The song was released as a single on July 14, 2016 for streaming on Apple Music and for download on iTunes. An accompanying music video featuring footage of the Olympics was released the next day. After an Olympics-themed promotional video was released the following day, an official music video debuted on August 4, 2016. Background and release Perry stated that the track is "a song that's brewing inside me for years, that has finally come to the surface", and wanted to release it as a standalone track instead of including it on an album "because now more than ever, there is a need for our world to unite". She further added: I can't think of a better example than the Olympic athletes, as they gather in Rio with their strength and fearlessness, to remind us how we ALL can come together, with the resolve to be the best we can be. I hope this song can inspire us to heal, unite, and rise together. I am honored that NBC Olympics has chosen to use 'Rise' as an anthem before and during the Rio Games. NBC also felt its message spoke "directly to the spirit of the Olympics and its athletes" for its inspirational themes. Composition "Rise" was co-written by Perry with Savan Kotecha, Ali Payami, and its producer Max Martin. It is a mid-tempo electronic song about victory and rising above opponents. Sophie Gilbert of The Atlantic wrote the song is "a languid anthem of determination that uses an echo machine and aggressive use of metaphor to evoke icons as diverse as Katniss Everdeen, Maya Angelou, and Jesus." It is a "slow-footed" song. Kevin O'Donell in a review for Entertainment Weekly noted that the song "starts with brooding atmospherics and minor-key synths before exploding into a huge chorus". Critical reception Daniel Kreps of Rolling Stone described the song as "a galvanic sequel" to "Roar". Marissa Payne from The Washington Post wrote: "Sure, it's a bit of a slow jam, but the uplifting lyrics to 'Rise' are pretty solid." The song received a mixed response from The New York Time's journalists Jon Pareles, Ben Ratliff and Jon Caramanica who deemed the song "limp", writing they feel "psyched" and "uneasy". It received an average score of 5.7/10 from Idolator's critics. Kevin O'Donell of Entertainment Weekly gave the song a B+. Lyrics Music video A music video directed by Joseph Lee was released on July 15, 2016, in Perry's official YouTube/Vevo account, using footage from NBC to feature several players from the Olympics. Daniel Kreps of Rolling Stone wrote of the video that it is "a riveting montage of memorable moments and athletes from Olympics' past." Billboard's Gil Kaufman called the video "inspirational", saying it has a superstar power" with the presence of famous athletes. Bleacher Report's columnist Vanessa de Beaumont described it as a "moving tribute". The official music video for Rise was released on August 4, 2016 at 5:00 PM (Pacific Time). Videos Katy Perry - Rise (Trailer) Katy Perry - Rise (Coming August 4) Katy Perry - Rise Gallery RisePhoto1.jpg RisePhoto2.jpg RisePhoto3.jpg RisePhoto4.jpg RisePhoto5.jpg Digital release Worldwide Physical release Europe References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos